


Sleepover

by Aidaran, StarTravel



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Boundary Issues, Cuddling, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Garak’s canonical issues with boundaries and privacy, M/M, Sweet, protecting Julian from Section 31, protective Garak, sneaking on bedroom, spy Garak, tailed Garak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidaran/pseuds/Aidaran, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTravel/pseuds/StarTravel
Summary: Julian discovers Garak sneaking into his room at night, blanket around him and feeble excuses for his behavior. What's going on?-------"No, I calculated it based on the innumerable times I broke here before. Now can you please come back here?" Garak sounded like he was beginning to lose his patience, but there was also something else to his voice. Something almost pleading, as if admitting it was physically painful.“The innumerable? First, we’re going to have to have a long talk about you not respecting my privacy. Which I know for a fact is a concept you Cardassians do have, so don't try to convince me this is a federation norm you weren't aware of.” Julian snapped as he sat primly on the edge of the bed, making sure to stay away from him. How many times had this happened?"Why? you never complained before."“Because I wasn’t aware!”"Then why are you annoyed?"
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 13
Kudos: 125





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> We had this particular story laying around for a long time, and it took a lot of edits until it got to this final form!

Julian was just about to fall asleep, padd in his hand and a nagging suspicion he’d be extremely tired the next day after another night of nightmares. Then he heard a noise. The door of his quarters opened, and a figure entered in complete silence. Were they... hooded? No, Julian decided after a few seconds. What was around that person, whoever they were, was a blanket. And a scaly tail was protruding underneath it.

_Garak._

For some unfathomable reason, Elim Garak was breaking into his quarters at 3am, wrapped in a blanket and making no sound as he walked to his bedroom and just stood there, staring at him in the darkness.

Julian held his breath. Was the spy about to steal something? Kidnap him? 

No, the Cardassian was just there, observing, and after a few seconds, he turned as if to leave. What the hell was happening?

“Garak?”

The man made no sound at that, but something told Julian he hadn’t expected to find the human awake and was recalculating. He turned to Julian, that annoyingly pleasant smile on his face he always had when he was about to lie.

"I’m cold, my computer broke. Move to the side, you won't even notice I'm here." Garak's scales indeed looked paler than normal in the few places that his skin could be seen under his big blanket. Julian wondered if he had walked all the way through the promenade like that. And why was the lizard man coming up with such a feeble excuse? He must have really been caught off guard by Julian being awake.

“Oh, um, here, you can have the bed.” Julian rose, biting his lip as Garak practically crashed into it. “Computer, raise room temperature by ten degrees.”

"And where will you go then?" Garak grabbed his pajama with a claw suddenly coming out of the blanket. There was an edge to his tone, something between desperation and utter shame.

“To the couch in the other room, Garak. I have plenty of work to do anyway. I’m glad you came so I didn’t fall asleep on my padd.” He knew his excuse was feeble too, but then, how did he face the fact that a cardassian spy just broke into his room and was trying to get inside his bed?

“I insist, dear.”

“I am with a case of insomnia so I won’t mind, Garak, really.”

Garak sighed, as if calculating how much truth would be needed in order to get what he wanted. "No, no, you were almost asleep, so just keep doing it. I timed this so I wouldn't find you awake, but it seems this time I was wrong."

“Yes, well, you calculated based on my sleeping habits before we were about to enter into a war. An easy mistake to make. And in any case I don’t know how and _why_ you’d need to calculate my sleeping patterns.”

Now this was getting uncomfortable. Garak _had_ broken into his room other times. To ask for a runabout, to convince him he was the only one who could treat his wounds, once even with the excuse of needing to use his replicator. But from that to _calculating based on his sleeping habits_... what the hell was happening?

And again Garak seemed to be uncomfortably trying to decide if a lie would do better than just telling Julian what he was up to now.

"No, I calculated it based on the innumerable times I broke here before. Now can you _please_ come back here?" Garak sounded like he was beginning to lose his patience, but there was also something else to his voice. Something almost pleading, as if admitting it was physically painful.

“The _innumerable_? First, we’re going to have to have a long talk about you not respecting my privacy. Which I know for a fact is a concept you Cardassians do have, so don't try to convince me this is a federation norm you weren't aware of.” Julian snapped as he sat primly on the edge of the bed, making sure to stay away from him. _How many times had this happened?_

"Why? you never complained before."

“Because I wasn’t aware!”

"Then why are you annoyed?" Garak looked clearly confused. "If you valued privacy and awareness more, you'd wake up when someone enters your room, not... cuddle him!"

“What? How often have you been sleeping in my bed?” Julian cried as he moved back, eyes wide and hands moving through the air. Apparently he hadn’t gotten advanced hearing when he was enhanced, and his sleep was still as deep as it had always been, even with the loom of war over their heads. 

Also, there was that word. _Cuddle._ He hadn’t... he wouldn’t... they weren’t... where they?

"I haven’t been, but as I've said, I’ve been here several times. Now will you _please_ come back here?"

“You don’t seem to understand how angry I am, Garak.” Julian huffed and crossed his legs on the edge of the bed. “I at least thought you had some faith in me all these years, some level of trust.”

Garak’s expression was suddenly horrified, scales flushing as he realized Julian might think he had stolen data from him or watched his sleeping patterns for information or - well anything else was unthinkable. "I didn't steal information _from_ you, if that's what you’re afraid of! I just come in here on occasion when you’re on duty or asleep and guard the room and check for bugs. Most of the time I found your situation acceptable and decided to leave immediately. There may have been a few attempts to comfort you when you had nightmares, granted. But really doctor, you’re the one who started coming back to his quarters earlier and earlier the past few weeks.”

“How thoughtless of me.” Julian said dryly, wondering if that would make most people think him naive. Julian remembered Pallis telling him he would reach out for her during nightmares, not relaxing until she hugged him from behind and whispered comforting words into his hair. He only hoped that he didn’t try and make Garak do the same in his sleep. “But why are you even here? Surely you can turn the temperature up in your _own_ quarters.”

Garak eyed his blanket, and the visibly cold knuckles under it. "Yes, I could easily get it to a temperature that'd melt you, but this option is certainly better."

“I meant you could get to the temperature you wanted in your own quarters. Why are you breaking into mine?”

"As I said, this option is certainly better, although I can see why you being conscious of my presence and me not having any adventure to offer this time would make you want me to go away." Suddenly Garak looked nervous.

“How is this option better?” Julian looked more confused than annoyed at this point, leaning in with his arms crossed.

What was this all about? Even more, _this time_? So what, all the other times Garak had asked for his help or dragged him into something had been excuses and now the cardassian had just run out of them?

"Do I really have to spell it out?" Garak's expression was still annoyed, but there was something else. Embarrassment? mortification perhaps? 

“I... maybe? I don’t really understand what’s going on.” Julian admitted with a huff as he moved closer to him. Wait. The comforting weight on his back he felt sometimes, when the nightmares returned... was Garak. He thought it was just his sleep being heavy, his overactive imagination playing with him, making him imagine he was not alone. But now... now he wasn’t so sure.

"I thought I'd taught you better.” Garak’s voice was now bitter, as if he was admitting defeat. “Some things are best unsaid, as we both know. Nevertheless, since you don't want me here, I'll be going back, as I was on my way if doing anyway. Good night, doctor." 

“I didn’t say that!” Julian cried as he grabbed his arm and tried to hold Garak in place. He swallowed a little and met his gaze. “I know you like to leave things unsaid, but I’m not always the best at subtly. But... I like your weight against my back when you’d give me a quick hug those nights. I thought I was imagining it.”

They stood there, one at each edge of the bed, for some minutes, as if not knowing where to go now. Finally Garak sighed, looking at Julian’s eyes.

"I don't want to be alone at night either, doctor, but that never was the reason I came here. Now, since we've both said what was in our minds, whether I go back to my quarters or not is up to you."

“You can stay. You could’ve asked, you know. Does this mean... I wasn’t sure... Why are you doing this?” 

Julian felt he didn’t have the words. They’ve drifted apart in the last months, he was sure Garak didn’t really want to have anything else to do with him. And yet here they were, discussing the fact that the cardassian seemed to have been sneaking to his quarters for years.

"I didn't expect you to say yes to this arrangement while being awake, and by coming here at night when you were ... alone, I could make sure nobody planted bugs in your room at night. It started as a security measure, nothing more. Those seconds I was standing on your doorstep, I was sending an electromagnetic pulse."

“Why would someone be planting bugs in my room?” Julian blinked owlishly, sitting back again with wide eyes.

"I've really got no idea, but I've been getting rid of them for years now. Every time they get harder to disable so it takes me a bit longer than I’d like. I’m not actually trying to invade your privacy, doctor." 

Garak's expression was not the one of someone who had no idea, but at least the thought of him protecting him in secret was good enough for Julian to let that pass. Just the thought of anyone secretly protecting him was enough to make him feel warm and safe, but if that someone was Garak ...

“All right. Do you want to... could you put an arm around my waist maybe?” Julian asked softly as he laid down and pressed back against him thoughtlessly. “ I... we still need to talk about your issues with boundaries, but I’m glad you’re here. I don’t want to be alone either.”

"Of course." He curled at his side, sighing. This was far more honesty he was used to, but for once it seemed it would not bring him pain to open up a bit.

“Yes, well, I like you being here. You make me safe. Comfortable.”

They stood there in silence again, just enjoying the company. Garak’s weight was comforting, and having his body pressed against his back made Julian feel secure. 

“Why haven’t you ever told me about all this, Garak?”

"Keeping someone safe without that person even knowing it is the greatest achievement a spy can have, you know. I don’t need the recognition to do something, and safety and duty override privacy for a man like me."

“Is it? Then I’m sorry I ruined your years of achievement. But I’m glad I know now. I thought... I’m not most people’s first choice, you know.”

Julian felt Garak’s arm pulling him closer and let him. Yes, this was what he’d been feeling for a few seconds here and there lately, when the war started, and had just assumed was just a dream. The scales on Garak’s hands were actually softer than they seemed, and the skin was not as cold as one could imagine when looking at him.

"First choice for what, dear?"

“To spend the night with, at least when cuddling is the only thing on the menu.”

"I don't see why other people wouldn't choose this over anything else."

Julian couldn’t help smiling at that, turning in his arms and leaning in to press his face against a few scales. “Neither could I. I can’t imagine anyone I’d rather have in my bed.”

"So that lecture about boundaries you were so intent on giving me, can we leave it for... maybe some other time? perhaps... next year, would be a better choice. Or next decade."

Julian chuckled at that. This was the strangest pillow talk he had ever experienced, and yet, it just felt right. “We can leave it for tomorrow, Garak. Still, assuming it goes well, it can be a story we tell to our children.”

Garak gave him a strange look, staring into his eyes as if trying to see if he was being tricked somehow. "Have I inadvertently performed some human mating ritual that bore fruit, my dear?"

“Not exactly. But it’s nice to think that you wanted to protect me and that I offered you somewhere to turn, even if I didn’t know I was. I’m sorry I didn’t offer any to you while I was awake. I hope I can make that up to you now.” Julian tried to keep his voice steady even as he felt his nerves start. 

The silence coming from the cardassian was unnerving for Julian. Had he misread Garak protecting himself and giving him the occasional quick hug? Maybe Garak was cuddling to him only because he was needy,, not because he wanted to. Maybe by talking about children he had sent his only chance down the drain. Maybe even he had crossed some cardassian limit.

Yet Garak eventually smiled at him, a hint of sadness in his voice. He cupped Julian’s jaw with his hand, getting him closer as he spoke again. "I didn't need you to wake up. Just knowing you were safe was always enough for me, taking a bug out at night and studying it by day to find a way to scramble it. But I wouldn't say no to the idea of telling some children of our own the story of how I walked the promenade several times a week with a blanket on my back for years, and how the constable eventually stopped even asking me what I was trying to do, tired of my lies."

Julian couldn’t help the smile that broke into his face at that. “Wonderful. And I won’t object to telling them how a dashing man snuck into my bedroom and swept me off my feet, then.”

"Mm, that doesn't sound like a tale little children should hear, though." He snuggled closer, an amused tone in his voice.

“Maybe not. I’ll have to make a few edits here and there.” Julian grinned as he huddled against him. “You’ve been turning the temperature up every night, haven’t you?”

"Maybe some degrees. Not enough for you to wake up, but some nights the bugs took me longer than others, and some I just decided to stay vigilant. Now, about those edits you're talking about..."

If he had learned something from Garak through all these years was that the truth sometimes could be twisted a bit until it fit better what he had hoped had happened. Also he knew Garak enjoyed a nice tale and a twist of the reality more than a boring chronicle.

“Maybe we can say I was awake when you came and I pretended not to notice because I didn’t want you to go.” 

Garak’s delighted expression told Julian that yes, this had been a good idea. "But then how'd you explain how angry you were when I first entered tonight?"

“Hmm, maybe I thought you letting me see you was your way of ending it.”

"Why would I end this, my dear? I believe this arrangement is certainly comfortable for both of us." He kissed Julian’s forehead, trailing to his hair until his nose was buried in it.

“I’ll have to think about the why. I guess I just thought... “Julian shook his head, as if something had just crossed his mind. “When did you decide you liked me? We need that for the story, of course.”

"Of course, of course. Well, I happened to be walking through the replimat and I saw a new doctor assigned to the station."

Julian beamed at that, looking Garak in the eye. “A nice young man?”

"Oh, yes, he was quite a vision. He tried to flirt but ended up with the flowers on the table in front of his face and tangled around his hand."

“Well, the flowers were in my way. Besides, I didn’t want to be too forward. I didn’t know if your interest was genuine or not.”

"Same could be said of you, or else we wouldn't be talking about this 4 years later, when my cover has been blown by your insomnia." Garak curled closer, letting his tail wrap Julian.

“What reason did I have to fake it, Elim?” Julian reminded him with a shake of his head, running one hand down the edge of his tail. Yet, to Julian’s surprise, Garak’s expression grew bitter again.

"You tell me. I don't even know if what you say about having children and telling them this story is genuine."

“What?” Julian blinked a few times, pulling himself slightly free as he crossed his arms. “Tell me, Garak, what do you think my devious plan is, then?”

"I have no idea, which is why I told _you_ to tell me. Of course you have nothing to win by pursuing a relationship with me."

“I have _you_ to win. How couldn’t that be enough?” Julian asked softly, brushing a hand against his cheek. Was Garak thinking he was not enough for him? “You’re clever and charming, loyal and dedicated to your work and you make me feel... different. Wanted.”

"Most people would prefer to have me as far as possible, my dear, you know that."

Julian flopped at Garak’s side and kissed his cheek, trying to reassure him. He had never imagined that what was stopping the cardassian from making a move was that he wasn’t expecting the human to want him back.

“Well, I’m not most people.”

"I am dangerous, you know." He whispered at Julian's ear, delighted.

“I’m aware. And so am I. Or I could be, if things go that way.”

"Is that why people plant bugs in your room?" Garak's hand caressed his cheek as he spoke.

Yes, while Julian had never imagined there were bugs in his room to be disabled, he knew precisely why they were. After some moments of hesitation, he sighed and decided to tell the whole truth to Garak. He probably knew it already anyway, or else he wouldn’t have known to look for treats on his quarters in the first place.

“No, that’s because I’m not quite human and my father likely wasn’t very skilled at destroying records.”

The small nod Garak gave him was proof that he had not been wrong. He knew. And still, he’d been crawling to his room time and again.

"No, I can't really say he was. He did try to encrypt the files, but it was not that hard to access them." 

“How lovely. When did you read them? Were you afraid of me when you did?” Julian asked with a bright grin, leaning in. He felt light. He had told him the truth and Garak had not run away!

"It depends on what answer will grant me the chance of staying the night, my dear."

“I don’t want you to be afraid of me, but I hope you weren’t... put off. I know I’m not, well. Naturally brilliant.”

"I wasn't put off, more like the opposite. You certainly are an interesting man, doctor." They were so close now he was barely whispering at Julian's mouth.

“Oh. Good, good. I’m glad you still think so. I wouldn’t want to bore you.” Julian’s breath was warm against his lips, one hand reaching over to intertwine their fingers together.

"You never do. Even when you're asleep you're fascinating." Garak trailed his lips on his jaw, eliciting some soft sounds from Julian.

“So are you. I haven’t gotten to watch you sleep under more pleasant circumstances, admittedly, but I can’t imagine you ever being boring.”

"Why, isn't getting me at your infirmary every few weeks more exciting than this?" Garak's tone was playful, but he still looked cautious, as if waiting for Julian to kick him out.

“No, this is much more exciting and far more comforting.” Julian assured him as he leaned over and daringly pressed a kiss to Garak’s cheek, at the corner of his mouth. As much as he was eager to explore this, Garak looked as if he was about to run for his life at any moment. “Intimacy is exciting.”

"Ah, but the exciting part depends on the partner, I believe."

“Maybe so. And I’m much more excited by you than anyone else, Elim. I always have been. I was just... I didn’t expect you to want me back. And I had more secrets than you.”

Garak’s expression at that was sour. How innocent was that human to believe that what he’d been hiding was as bad as what Garak had? "Mm, you have one secret only. I have enough secrets somebody deemed it wise to put a wire on my brain, if you’ll remember."

“Yes and you were so loyal and dutiful and ridiculous that you let them.”

"What else could I do? But mine was a choice. Yours wasn't."

They both let the heaviness of that sink for some moments. Yes, Julian was not as naive as to not think Garak’s secrets were dark and dangerous, and Garak was aware of why having something be imposed on you could make you feel like a monster. Finally Julian gave him an apologetic smile.

“No, though I can’t say I’d undo it. I like being a genius too much for that.”

"Good, because I like having someone smarter than me around for a change."

“I’m not sure that’s true.” Garak gave him a long stare and Julian snorted at that. Yes, modesty didn’t suit him. “Well, yes, I know I’m smarter, but you’re wiser than me.”

"Yet you have gifts I don't possess. Coming here several times every week helped protect those."

“And what gifts might those be?” Julian pressed his hand more firmly against Garak’s. Despite his cocky stance at life, Julian couldn’t find anything worthy in him once he was completely honest with himself. Not when his intelligence was not real.

"Innocence, hope, faith in others. I won't risk those who enter your room to spy you taking that away."

Julian swallowed tightly at that. “Innocence always goes away eventually. Will you still want me then?”

"I'll want you no matter how you are or what you become. But I won't let the change be because of somebody hurting you."

“You’re far too good for me. Better than you think. And you must have some faith if you have it in me.”

"I have faith in you, and faith in Cardassia. I don't need to believe in anything else."

“And I have faith in you and in the Federation.” Julian smiled cheekily, counting with his fingers as he named people. “And in Jadzia, and Miles, and the Captain. And Kira. Odo too. Even Quark, though I know he’s been ripping me off with the holosuite prices.”

"See? that's the optimism I was trying to protect when I broke here for the first time."

“Good, good. I’m glad of it. I don’t want to lose it either.” Julian grinned and pressed a kiss to his lips softly, barely a brush. “I want to protect you too, even if it is from your own cynicism.”

"My cynicism is what keeps me alive."

Again there was sadness in Garak’s tone. Was it so hard for that man to imagine life had something good to offer to him for a change?

“Now I can be. Benefit of dating a doctor.”

"I guess being with you will be even more beneficial than I imagined." 

Garak kissed Julian back, smiling, this time longer and bolder, savouring a situation he never imagined would happen. All those years, he’d just found himself content by knowing he had protected him, and by embracing him as a guardian, not so much for the touch and contact but as a warning for whoever dared try to hurt his doctor. And now he was curled around him, kissing him, feeling Julian’s lips turn into a smile under his.

Once they parted Julian gave him a cheeky grin, barely believing this was really happening. “Good, I’d hate for this to be a one-sided relationship.”

"I'd gladly accept any kind of relationship you wanted to have with me."

“You shouldn’t. You deserve to be in a relationship with someone who gives you as much love and affection and care as you give them.”

Garak kissed him again, amazed at his luck. "I never met someone willing to give me that."

“Well, now you have at least met someone who wants to give them to you. I can’t say I’ll always achieve it — I’m not perfect.”

"Nobody is." Garak kissed him again, and again, and again. "That doesn't mean you can't be perfect for me."

“And you’re perfect for me.” Julian pressed another lazy kiss to Garak’s cheek.

"So, can I stay for the night, then?"

“Yes, you can stay the night. In fact, I’ll be quite cross if you aren’t here for breakfast.”

"I could even prepare you something and bring it to bed. I’ve been known for waking up before you." Garak hovered him, playfully rubbing his nose on his face.

Julian grinned as he leaned up, brushing their noses together and running a hand through his hair. “That would be delightful.”

"You've no idea how many nights I just wanted to stay and do that, instead of going back to my quarters after taking the bugs out." Garak kissed him, pulling Julian closer to him, as if trying to get as much contact as possible.

Julian almost melted against him, shaking his head a bit. He felt the tail wrapping more fully around his waist. “I would have let you, you know. I’d had nagged a bit about my privacy at first, but then I would have relented pretty fast.”

"Then I won't spend another night in my quarters. Now you won't be able to shake me off. Ever again." Garak smiled against his lips.

“Good. I wouldn’t want to.”

Garak kissed him again. There'd be time to do other things. For now, he just wanted to enjoy being able to cuddle a fully awake Julian and plan what they’d eat together for their first morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love!


End file.
